


starglass

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: fires of Simfur (Ironhide/Igneous) [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, On Purpose, Past Relationship(s), Weapons, he just kinda cuts his finger on the blade, minor self harm?, y'know to test it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide finds something he never really lost.





	starglass

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

Ironhide can’t remember the last time he had used the knives Igneous had given him.

He stares down at the starglass blade in his servo with a stony expression, watching how the light plays against it as he turns it to and fro. It’s a rather impractical piece of weaponry compared to the rest of his arsenal - a pruning knife, a curved blade that is more suited for hooking its victims than stabbing them. Not at all useful in combat unless you could get in close, and even then it couldn’t do much deep damage. But it had proved itself useful time after time _off_ the battlefield.

It had been good for getting mecha to _talk_.

Ironhide narrows his optics and sets the blade down before picking up its ‘twin’. While much more handy than the pruning knife, the heavy cane machete-style blade is also rather impractical for his fighting style. The wide, blunt tip made it better for hacking and slashing rather than stabbing or throwing. _Better for removing limbs,_ as Igneous had so eloquently put it so long ago - still not entirely useful if you couldn’t get in close to your enemy.

Another one that had seen more nights in an interrogation room.

Ironhide runs a digit over the edge of the blade. It takes very little pressure for it to slice open the metal, even after millennia of disuse - still as sharp as the day Ironhide had wrapped it up and stowed both away deep in his subspace to be forgotten. Starglass can go _millions_ of years without needing to be sharpened or otherwise maintained, and its durability and heat-resistance made it a perfect material for knives and other bladed weapons back before the war.

He strokes the blade again, this time hard enough to open up a cut that leaves a trail of energon in his digit’s wake. The bright color is harsh against the dark amber of the translucent blade.

Making a face, Ironhide _hmph_ s and sets the machete back down on the workbench.

He has work to do.


End file.
